A green hole
by Wizzluv
Summary: Loki and Hulk meet and seduce each other in two different dimensions, both in which HUlk has a small penis. He is a little ashamed, but he does good work with it. Final chapter - dimensions collide and there is a foursome. Crackfic. Friends and I got high and wrote this, different teams wrote chapter one and chapter two. Vote which chapter is better! And guess which one i wrote
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(at a chipotle in croatia)

(BIG BOTTOM) Loki's POV:

I was walking away from where I had just picked up my safritas burritio with extra guac and side of tomatoes when I saw him. Across the room Bruce Banner, the man behind the Hulk himself, was hunched over a greasy looking quesadilla plate, slowly consuming his cheesy dinner. I froze in my tracks. I studied the way Bruce licked his thick, luscious lips as he prepared to devour another bite of velveeta cheese. I wanted to look away, study anything in the room, the ceiling, the floor- anything but his lips, but I couldn't. The grip on my safritas burrito with extra extra guac and avocado tightened, and I was never more determined to seduce a man. I put on my signiture "playful and sinister in a way that makes you both excited and scared" grin and went to sit on the opposite of his table.

"Hi," I said as I sat down, "Bruce… Banner, right? I'm Loki, remember me?" I twirl my hair and look at him from a 45% angle to ensure my best side is showing off. My perky bum was excited about getting his fat, hard, Hulk cock rammed into me

(TINY TOP) Banner's POV:

Loki, demigod and previous villain of the year, was sitting on the other side of my table. My table at the Chipotle in Croatia.

"What are you doing here?" I said while fidgeting with the hem of my shirt below the table. He was sitting up straight and confidently twirling his hair. He both turned me on and intimidated me. I gulped.

"Well, I was around because some local communities in Croatia started to worship me and Thor insisted that I convince them to study a more," he started using air quotes now, "'respectful, noble, and honorable deity.'' He rolled his eyes. "I finished early and wanted a bite to eat, so here I am. I may no longer be worshiped, but I can still get a delicious, avocado- filled burrito." He was someone I would worship. In bed. "What are _you_ doing here, Banner?"

"I was helping a local villiage fix the damage the Hulk did to their roofs. We finished today, and I came here to celebrate. I haven't had a quesadilla in a long time." I could feel my pants getting tighter the more I stared at his pale skin as I imagined it underneath me. I could swear he was sending me 'do me' eyes. Could I really be about to bone a demigod?

"How fabulously delightful. What a coincidence, us two meeting at this Chipotle. It must be destiny trying to tell us something," Loki said and then hooked his right foot around my calf. My breath hitched, and my heart started to race. I leaned into his touch and pushed legs closer to him.

"It must be fate, or destiny. I can't think of a better reason for us meeting." We made eye contact and I was sure we were on the page. "Your place or mine."

"No offense to you, but mine is the obvious choice. I have the best suit in the Hilten." Yes, I'm totally on board. He looks so smug, I couldn't wait to make him cry out my name in ecstacy.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. Safety first, ladies.

"No, and I'm assuming by your question that you don't have one either."

"You're right, I don't. We can stop at a pharmacy along the way."

Loki siad, "Do we need one? We are technically not the same species." He made a fair point, but I figured better safe than sorry. I mean, it could not even work against some alien STD, but it would make me feel better.

"It's always a good idea to practice safe, consensual sex. We can get some no problem." He nodded in agreement. I would sneakily get small condoms so he wouldn't find out about how small I am until later.

Loki's POV:

I pointed Bruce in the direction of my hotel and he drove us there. There was something so sexy about being driven around by such a hunk of a man. He pulled us into a Walgreens and quickly got out to buy some condoms. His excitement to bed me was turning me on. I wasn't sure how many rounds I wanted to go, so I decided to sneak in and buy some extra condoms on my own. I found the extra-large, pre-lubricated, hulk-sized, magnum condoms, and I excited picked them up. I grabbed a bottle of lube too and went back to the car. The more I thought about his hulk dick getting inside me, the more desperate I became to pleasure his pickle.

I know that because I tried to take over the world people think I'm a huge top, but that's not the case. Because being bossy is my job, I love it when someone else tells me what to do. I couldn't wait till Bruce did that for me.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and I hurriedly pulled him into the elevator. My hands wanted to grab his bulging member, but I settled with putting my fingers into the hem of his pants. He grabbed my ass and pulled me into him. We reached the final floor, my floor, and the elevator doors flung open. We made out while I pulled him towards my bed, slowly discarding of our shoes and socks. I pulled out the condoms I got to entice his eggplant. I said, "are you excited to put these on, big boy?"

Bruce froze, and I wondered what I did wrong.

Bruce POV:

I didn't how to tell him that I had a skinny dick. His questioning eyes searched mine. Nervously, I cleared my throat. "Um. I-uh-haveatinydick" I mumbled.

"Wait… what?" he asked.

"IHAVEAMICROPENIS" I screamed. "Most people think that because I'm a hulk I have a huge penis but I don't. It's small, and veiny, and it's always been like this."

"It's ok," Loki said he was a little breathless, "big, small, I do them all." He grinned and pulled me back toward him.

Loki POV:

Little did Bruce know that his skinny dick turned me on even more than what I thought would be a massive Hulk dick. I couldn't wait to have his skinny penis in my mouth. I reached for it and rubbed my palm against the bulge in his pants. He let out a grunt, and I went to unbutton his pants as quickly as possible. I pulled down his underwear and pants, kneeled down, and his skinny dick flopped free. The veiny, pulsing member was the diameter of a hot dog. The length of an iPhone 6. Not plus. I could feel myself getting even harder.

I spat on his dick to lubricate the tip. "I know we bought lube, but this is sexier." I said.

"Yeah baby, I like that," Bruce whispered. He grunted again. The more he grunted, the more accomplished I felt.

"I love how it feels when you choke me with your dick," I whispered to him and I stuffed his dick deeper down my throat like a hampster with its carrot. I bobbed my head up and down as I licked his veins all over.

"I'm choming." He grunted his final grunt before he unloaded his dump. I took his dick out of my mouth and he came all over my face. I slapped his now flacid, floppy dick all over my face, slapping the cum on my cheeks.

I said, "My turn. I know I'm a bottom but I wanna come." I slipped a condom on him. I lubed up my rim and then hole. I lined his limpy cock up with my hole and slipped it in. I rode his floppy, skinny dick and I loved every second of it. I came in two seconds. I mean, bottoms don't last very long.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Bruce said, "I'm honored that my micropenis endowed you with such pleasure." I love that he could put up with me as a whiny bottom, and I definitely wanted to do this again.

"Belive me, Bruce, it was my pleasure. We should do this again sometime." He smiled, and then we dazed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Hulk, but a skinny dick and Loki whose a top

POV Loki

"Uh.."

I heard a deep, yet trepidatious voice cry out.

"Errhem… Loki"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly soothed my anger. Steeling my nerve, I haughtily slammed my laser blaster on the concrete table.

"WHAT! -" My next cutting lines of insults got stuck in my throat; Hulk - eer I mean - Banner, the cute, but dorky, scientist was hunched under my dorm frame without a single piece of clothing on. His, 'parts,' were covered only by one veiny hand. My distracted eyes, caught by his breathtakingly large and green form, found my way up to his bashful face.

"Im sorry to burst in on you like this Loki… A - errr a umm… something - popped up as an add while I was searching the internet for clues on Thanos, and I uhh… Wow I am so embarrassed. I got a little too excited and well, I torn my pants."

"I can see that." I cooly responded, letting the sexy puur of my voice resound across the room.

"I I don't suppose you have a spare change of clothes laying around for me?"

Licking my lips, I could feel my pants grow a little tighter. I made my decision; looking him in the for the first time since his rock hard body entered into my office, I bitingly said "Hmm.. Unfortunately, no, I don't think so."

"But -" my words softended, "I suppose the least that I could do is help your.. uhh 'swelling,' go down."

Banner's eyes widen in surprise; narrowing his eyes again, he shyly removed his large hand from his manhood to give non-verbal consent.

Banner's cock twitched in the cool office breeze. And by "cock," I mean an 8 inch long green pole. Unable to continue my excitement I teleported behind him. In one swift motion I grasped his muscled shoulder and pushed him forward against my desk. Releasing my aching member from my spandex, I dug my forearm into the back of his head, shoving his face into my wood grain bureau.

Grunting in anticipation, I roughly reached into my pocket for a condom and my pocket-sized lube container.

Banner moaned, "Oh fuck, Loki. I need your scepter inside of me now."

With that display of verbal consent, I quickly, but safely, put the condom on my throbbing penis while gently smearing lube around the tight bussy I was about to, safely and consentily, destroy. With one quick thrust, I jammed my 13inch cock into his green hole.

Hulk POV

I could feel my skinny dick rub against Loki's desk as the god of Thieves thrust deep in into my aching booty. Reaching behind, I gripped the base of his slick member with my hand. Fondling his leathery ballsack, I slammed by green ass against him. Soon my wet hole began to clench around his member. My shaft began to tighten as he thrust his scepter deep into my prostate. Milking his cock, waves of pleasure began to ripple throughout my green form. My slimy cum was smeared across the desk by the deep thrusts shoving my slowly shrinking from against the table.

Loki's cock twitched deep on my prostate before exploding inside of my hungry, hungry, HUNGRY, hole.

"Well Hulk," Loki said, casually wiping his cum and anal juice stained cock with his hand. "I'm glad I was able to help."

FIN.


End file.
